Fionn Fontaine
'''Fionn Fontaine '''is a Breton Battlemage. He is the brother of the spellsword Amarie Fontaine, and thus a descendant of the main line. His relation to the main line is as follows - his grandfather is the brother of Raphael and Remillia Fontaine's father. This places him in the same generation as Elisa, Seth and Celestine Fontaine. Fionn is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline. Biography Personality and Appearance Fionn is known to behave rather average for a man his age, for he is equally prone to most forms of emotion, as fitting of the situation, and doesn't really have any personality traits that make him stand out, other than the fact he prefers logic and facts to emotion and belief. He is generally faithless and finds it hard to simply believe in anything if he's not confronted with evidence. Fionn does have a relatively quick thinking mind, and is able to make many strategies on the spot to help him in achieving his goal. He is also relatively self driven when it comes to improvement, and is well read. Fionn further will not see anything as meaningless, so long as there is possible significance to it. Fionn is a young looking man, with messy grey - silver hair, and a pair of blue eyes. He has fair, blemish free skin, quite characteristic of his family, and for a man, delicate, fine features on his oval face, which can render him attractive to some. Fionn is otherwise relatively well built, and taller than the average Breton. Powers and Abilities Fionn has good swordsmanship. His speed is compared to that of lightning, and he moves extremely fast to attack and defend, in no small part thanks to his training in the Fontaine sword art. Fionn therefore can use only a sword, without his powers, to defeat multiple enemies. The same extends to his unarmed skill, and Fionn can easily fight without a weapon if disarmed, or just lazy to use one. Uncharacteristic of the Fontaine family, Fionn is skilled with a bow. He isn't the best bowman alive, but can fire arrows very fast, and draw bows that most people would have trouble with. By the use of a strong, stiff bow, Fionn can easily hit targets further from him than a normal archer would be comfortable to fire. Fionn also uses weightless energy arrows made of his magicka, which increases his range even more, as these arrows are not affected by gravity, and fly very fast. Fionn has the ability to fire magicka tendrils. It still gives him a very long ranged attack that aids him in regenerating his magicka. Fionn can instantly hit targets across long range, and the attacks can be fired in rapid succession to boost his magicka, so long as he can hit enemies. Fionn is capable of controlling magicka directly with his power. This power isn't limited to the magicka Fionn possesses, and Fionn can condense and control even ambient magicka for his use. This can be placed in many applications, but the primary use is for Fionn to create arrows out of pure magicka to use for his bow. Via different magicka infusions, Fionn can make normal arrows, armor piercing arrows, exploding arrows and arrows that burn the magicka of targets. Fionn can also apply his magicka control to directly fire beams and blasts of magicka from himself, for offense, and he can drain magicka from the environment, or others, to refill his magicka pool. Fionn can create magicka detonations below his feet to allow him to jump to extreme heights and distances. This enhances his movement speed even further, and Fionn is therefore able to move fast enough to avoid many types of attacks via the use of his magicka stepping technique. Fionn might even be able to make simple constructs like swords if necessary. Fionn also passively takes no falling damage because of this. Fionn has shown himself to be able to infuse magicka from the air around him into a physical object, which then becomes a charged explosive. Fionn can use this to fire arrows that explode with horrific force, destroying everything in the blast radius. Since the charged objects follow energy physics, Fionn has used this to fire even swords as arrows. Fionn's awakened Truth Reader power, which is a special ability he possesses in his eyes, passively makes him able to discern minute movements and changes, as well as details eyes will not be able to see normally. Fionn can use his eyes to project some form of unnatural magic, which deflagrates magicka in a targeted area he sees. Fionn can therefore kill a person instantly by destroying their magicka pool instantly. Fionn is immune to illusion effects, and cannot be the target of, or use conjuration. He is also immune to paralysis. Fionn is immortal and does not age. Equipment Fionn Fontaine uses his Fontaine forged blade, which is extremely sharp. The sword has a golden, ornate hilt, and a silver blade. The weapon is indestructible, and can easily cut spirits and ethereal objects. Furthermore, if Fionn channels his power into the blade, it can burn magicka with every strike, dealing additional magical damage not just from power, but also the burning magicka. If the channeled blade hits someone with no magicka, it instantly kills them. Fionn carries an ornate bow, which is so stiff, it cannot be drawn by most people. Due to his strength, Fionn can draw it quickly and fire arrows at a high rate. Fionn's bow therefore grants his arrows high range and accuracy, even if he is using physical arrows and not magical ones. Fionn wears a silvery suit of heavy armor, which he still can move with great mobility in. It has ornate pauldrons, greaves and gauntlets. His chestplate is designed like a ribcage, and underneath it is still a layer of steel armor, so his entire body is protected. Fionn wears a belt with a dragon skull design. Fionn further has a fur lined collar, that leads to a grey cloak behind him. Trivia *Fionn Fontaine's appearance is mostly based on Seigfried, Saber of Black, from the Fate Series. His armor is partially based on the armor of Seigfried as well, with many additional plates on his chest and back, and a fur collared cloak. *Fionn Fontaine's magicka manipulation ability draws inspiration from many abilities, such as the ability to collect and use Reishi that the Quncies from Bleach have as well as the Star Sucking Great Skill from the novel "The Smiling Proud Wanderer". *Fionn's use of a bow sets him apart from every other Fontaine that has appeared in any ACA. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Battlemages Category:Males Category:Nobility